Just a Little Harmless Fun
by TheWillowTree
Summary: Willow and Buffy go to a fortune-teller. Now what was that about tempting fate?


"Buffy, I really don't think this is a good idea." Willow hesitated outside the entrance to the brightly colored cloth tent.  
  
"Why not, Will?" Buffy tried to drag her closer to the canvas flaps. "It's a carnival Fortuneteller. Just harmless fun."  
  
"Considering our record with things like this, harmless fun tends to be anything but. Remember the talent show? And the Spring Fling? You died that night."  
  
"Willow, that had nothing to do with the Fling."  
  
"I know, but… what about the swim team? They were just having 'harmless fun' and trying to win a competition. Remember them?"  
  
"How could I forget? I can't believe Xander tried to go 'undercover' by trying out for the team."  
  
"Well, it was a good idea, sort of. He did figure out what was causing the mutations."  
  
"Yeah, but -- Hey, stop changing the subject. What can possibly happen to us if we go in there?"  
  
"Well, she could really be a demon who feeds off of unsuspecting teenagers. Or… or she could tell us that we're going to die horrible deaths at the hands of hell-spawned demons." Willow walked from the tent to a nearby tree.  
  
"Or she could be a little old lady who travels around the country telling people that they will meet a stranger in the night, or that their life will soon be heading in a new direction. Have you forgotten how dense people in Sunnydale are? What could she possibly know about the Hellmouth?"  
  
"Considering this city's reputation for paranormal occurrences? A lot."  
  
"Well, even if she does know the future, wouldn't it be great to know what would happen the next day?" Buffy sat at the roots of the tree. "I mean, imagine the possibilities. You could know before you go out with a guy whether or not he's going to turn into a evil, bloodsucking demon the next morning. Or if he's just gonna go and act like nothing ever happened."  
  
"Still upset over Parker, huh?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Prove it." Willow sat beside her friend.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Go out with somebody."  
  
"But --"  
  
"No buts. Just fun."  
  
"I can't, Will. I just --"  
  
"You just what? I dare you to ask out the next guy you see."  
  
"Fine, but I dare you to… to go see that fortuneteller."  
  
"Buffy, we already discussed this."  
  
"It's a dare, Will. You game?"  
  
"All right, I'll do it." The redhead stood and crossed back to the tent. "But when I come out, you'd better have plans for this weekend. And spending quality time with Mr. Pointy doesn't count."  
  
"Okay, but you have to tell me what the evil, teenager-eating, demon fortuneteller says to you."  
  
"Agreed. And, if I don't come out because she killed me, tell Oz 'bye' for me, okay?"  
  
"You'll be fine, Will. Now go, before the carnival closes." Buffy watched as the witch slowly crept into the confines of the canvas room. "Great. Now all I have to do is find a date," She muttered to herself and began searching the area for prospective guys.  
  
Meanwhile, Willow gaped at the interior of the gypsy's abode. From the outside, it had hardly appeared large enough to hold two small people, but from within, the walls spread out until it seemed larger than her dorm room. Tapestries of blues and greens, woven with silver and gold, covered the cheap fabric she had seen just moments before. In the center of the room stood a small table and two chairs. A woman, not many years older than Willow herself, sat in one of them, gazing steadily at the back of the tent.  
  
"Umm… hello?" Willow cautiously approached the seated woman.  
  
"Come, my child. Sit, and I shall tell you of the future. All shall be made known unto me." The gypsy's gaze never faltered, and Willow nervously slunk into the empty chair. "You do not believe in me, do you?" Willow shook her head slowly as she stared at the finish on the table in front of her. "Good. It is not good to be too trusting, especially in a place such as this. Now, Willow, what is it that you wish to know?"  
  
The Wiccan's eyes leapt up to meet the other's gaze. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"I told you, everything shall be revealed to me. But I do not believe that is what you really wanted to know." Willow's gaze turned skeptical once more. "It is good to doubt, but you can trust me. No harm shall come to you from what I will tell you."  
  
"I don't know what to ask. I kinda like not knowing the future."  
  
"Yes, you did not come here on your own. She who lives in the day and fights the night sent you here."  
  
"But… how --?"  
  
"I told you before, and I do not like to repeat myself. Perhaps you would like me to chooses something to tell you, yes?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"Very well. In three days time, you will meet someone. You have met before and will remember him well. But things will be different now. A flame, once burning brightly within him, has flickered and dimmed, but will be rekindled at your first touch. Beware, for he himself has not changed. But do not fear him, for you can tame the demon within. Nici mort, nici al fiintei."  
  
"Not living, yet not of the dead. I'm meeting a vampire?"  
  
"You will find him in three days time with another, but do not fear, for he cannot stay away from you. The flame within cannot be extinguished, even by death. Blood Red and Snow White shall meet. And from them shall come the healing."  
  
"What about Oz?"  
  
"You have begun to believe, yes? Good. Do not worry for the wolf. He will be saddened, but be honest with him, and he shall be there always. Happiness shall find him soon thereafter. Go now. Your friend awaits."  
  
Willow rose and exited the tent to find Buffy waiting with a scowl on her face. "It's about time. This place must have some kind of guy repellent on it. Only one guy came by here, and because of our dumb deal, I had to ask him out instead of staking him. Though I'm sure he took great pleasure in my humiliation."  
  
"Stake? You asked out a vampire? Who is it?"  
  
"Not going to tell. You'd never believe it. Now, what did evil demon lady say?"  
  
"She said I'd meet someone in three days… so Friday, I guess. And something about a fire burning, and healing from the blood and snow. Oh, and Oz will find true happiness if I tell him the truth."  
  
"Well, Friday's my date with the undead. Why don't you tag along and we'll meet this mystery guy together?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Now, can we please go home? If you remember, we have a test in Professor Walsh's class tomorrow."  
  
"Oh no! I forgot. I'm so going to fail that class. I'm telling you, that woman hates me."  
  
"She doesn't hate you. But doing the reading every once and again certainly couldn't hurt."  
  
"Fine, fine. But we'll see who's laughing on Friday. Though it'll probably be you when you see who I'm going out with. Can you believe he made me promise not to stake him until after the date?"  
  
"Well, at least he thinks ahead." Willow and Buffy laughed as they walked back to their dorm.  
  
The days passed remarkably quickly for the two girls, who simultaneously looked forward to, and dreaded, their upcoming dates. Before they knew it, they were sitting in their dorm room preparing for the evening.  
  
"So which do you think; the black or the green?"  
  
"I like the black better. It's a good color on you." Besides, Willow thought to herself, it's got a bit more material. If she wore the green one, she'd be showing --  
  
"Great. That settles it, then. Black for me, green for you." Buffy interrupted Willow's thoughts.  
  
"What? I can't wear that? It's… it's not me. Besides, I was going to wear --"  
  
"That?" Buffy looked disapprovingly at the brightly colored T-shirt and oversized overalls she was currently wearing. "This is the man of your future that you're gonna meet. You have to take him away from someone else, and you wanted to wear that? Believe me, girl, this is much better for winning guys."  
  
"Buffy…"  
  
"Now, Willow, listen to me. Just try it on. Then decide. If you still don't want to wear it, we can put a sheet over you."  
  
"Okay, I'll try it, but I'm not going out the door in it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Thirty-five minutes later, Buffy strolled confidently out of the residence hall in a black tank and shrug, and a black and silver skirt. Willow followed self-consciously in an emerald green spaghetti-strap dress that fell just below mid-thigh.  
  
"I can't believe I let you do this to me."  
  
"Well, I offered you a choice."  
  
"Yeah, well, you didn't say you were going to turn the sheet into a short toga."  
  
"It was cute. But you made your choice. Now let's go, we don't want to be late. You wouldn't want to be responsible for someone's death because you wouldn't wear a dress that makes you look hot. Believe me, whoever this mystery guy is, he's going to be blown away."  
  
"You think so?" Willow asked, growing a little more comfortable in her clothing.  
  
"I know so."  
  
"So, what movie are you two seeing?"  
  
"I don't know, but if it has food in the title, I'm going somewhere else."  
  
"Okay," Willow agreed uncertainly, not understanding Buffy's reference.  
  
"Bad memories about movies about food."  
  
"Oh. So, will you tell me who it is that you're meeting?"  
  
"Nope, not unless you tell me more about this mystery guy."  
  
"I don't know anything about him. She said I know him already, and that although he'll be with someone else, our first touch will change everything."  
  
"Ooh, this is getting better every minute. All you have to do is touch guys you know who are with dates, and see which ones react strangely."  
  
"And how am I supposed to do that? Go up to them and say 'I'm sorry, but a fortuneteller told me that I'm going to meet the man of my dreams tonight and steal him away from his girlfriend by touching him, so do you mind if I touch you?' Anyone would react strangely to that."  
  
"Well, it was an idea. You don't have to get all snippy about it."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous about this. I mean, what if it's some guy I can't stand, and I have to live with the knowledge that we're destined to be together for eternity? Or if he laughs in my face and rejects me? How can I live, knowing that my one chance at real happiness doesn't want me?"  
  
"Willow, calm down. It was just a fortuneteller. If it doesn't work out, then how do you know that she was real in the first place? Where is he?"  
  
"Who? Oh, your date. Why won't you tell me who he is?"  
  
"Because you'll laugh at me. You know, this is just like him. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't show up at all."  
  
"Hello, cutie," a voice whispered from the shadows, followed by a figure cloaked in black.  
  
"Spike! What are you doing back here? You… you should go, now. Before Buffy kills you. She's got a date, and if you spoil this night for us, you'll be sorry, and what am I doing yelling at a vampire?"  
  
"Well, Little Red's got some fire in her. And don't you look all dressed up?" Spike circled the hacker, admiring the creamy skin left exposed by the dress. "I know the Slayer here's all dolled up for me, but you too? I'm flattered, really."  
  
"For you? But… but, Buffy?"  
  
"Willow, meet my date tonight, Spike."  
  
"Buffy, he's a demon. I mean, I guess I knew that when you mentioned staking him --"  
  
"Hey, we had a deal. No stakes tonight."  
  
"But… Spike? Spike, the vampire that has tried to kill you for the past three years? Who kidnapped me and Xander and almost killed us? William the Bloody, who's killed three Slayers already?"  
  
"Two, luv. Dru got Kendra."  
  
"You agreed to go on a date with him?"  
  
"Actually, pet, it was me who did the agreeing. She asked me."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"It's true, Willow. But this is your fault, you know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're the one who dared me to go out with him."  
  
"No, I remember daring you to ask somebody out. I said nothing about vampires, and I know I never said for you to date Spike."  
  
"Well, ducks, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, if the date's off, I'm going to go back to my other plans for the evening, which I'm sure you'll read about in the paper tomorrow. Just check the obituaries. Of course, I won't be mentioned by name, but you can be sure that one of the lovely girls listed will be the slayer's replacement as my companion." Spike began to turn away, but Willow grabbed his arm and stopped him before he left.  
  
"Okay, listen to me, Spike. I don't like this. But Buffy can take care of herself, and if you try to hurt anyone, all deals, including the 'no stakes rule' are off. And if I hear that you killed anyone after the movie tonight, I will personally deal with you, and it won't be pleasant. Do you understand?"  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that your hair shines like a waterfall of red silk, even in the moonlight?"  
  
Willow stood frozen in confusion.  
  
"And that your eyes are like emeralds, only better, for they see what emeralds cannot: the very essence of another being," he continued.  
  
"Spike? What are you talking about? Let's go. We're going to miss the movie." Buffy tried to pull Spike toward the line for the box office, but he would not be moved from Willow's side. Willow gave Spike a skeptical glance as he continued to praise her.  
  
"And your skin..." He lifted a hand to gently caress her cheek. "It's softer than the fairest rose."  
  
"I… I think perhaps you should go with Buffy now. And I'll just wait here for you. Remember, no biting." She turned him around and pushed him toward the theatre and Buffy. He stumbled a step or two then turned and waited for her to join him.  
  
"Aren't you coming, luv?"  
  
"Me? On your date? No. I… I couldn't. Besides, I have a date with destiny. Or so it seems."  
  
"Slayer," he turned to Buffy. "You go ahead and I'll wait with Red here. Wouldn't want anything to happen to the little witch, you know."  
  
"Since when do you care about her, Spike? Last I knew, you were threatening her with a broken bottle, and now you're her protector?"  
  
"Buffy, stop." Willow gestured to the blonde Slayer but kept her gaze on Spike, who was slowly moving to stand behind her. "There's something different about him now."  
  
"What are you talking about? He's a demon. Demons don't change."  
  
"I know, but… I don't know. Two weeks ago, he would have killed any of us without a thought. Even an hour ago, he would have done it gladly." She inhaled sharply as she felt the vampire nuzzle her neck. "Look at him now. Do you honestly think he would attack us?"  
  
"You? No. The rest of us? In a non-heartbeat."  
  
"Buffy…"  
  
"Fine. You're right, though. He *is* acting strange, even for a vampire. Maybe I should stake him, just in case."  
  
"Buffy! No staking rule."  
  
"Spoil my fun." She muttered. "Well, since I can't kill you, Spike, it looks like our date is going to be a night of researching at Giles'. Let's go." Spike, enraptured by Willow's neck and shoulder, ignored Buffy, who tried a more physical approach to getting his attention. Reaching between the two, she pulled the vampire away from the girl. Upon being separated from Willow, Spike turned and growled at Buffy in full game-face. Surprised, Buffy released him, and he went back to his ministrations.  
  
"Spike… as nice as this is and all, this isn't like you, and you probably don't like not being you, so you really should go with Buffy to see Giles so they can figure out what's wrong and make you you again, okay?"  
  
"I don't know, pet. I like me this way. Don't you?" He purred, punctuating his question with a rough lick on the side of her neck.  
  
"Yes," she sighed, before recovering her senses. "I mean no. I do like this better than you trying to kill me, don't get me wrong. But this isn't the Spike we all know and…" she stopped short, unsure of how to finish the familiar adage.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And love to stake, if he doesn't go to Giles' soon," Buffy chimed in, more than a little irritated.  
  
"What do you say, pet? Shall we go to the watcher's and let him figure out what's wrong with me, or would you rather do that yourself? I'll warn you, though. I'm very complex. It may take hours of close examination." His voice lowered both in pitch and volume until it was barely more than a cross between a growl and a whisper. Whatever you choose, I'll be with you. We won't be separated again."  
  
"Hello, obsessed much?" Buffy's comments were lost on Willow as bits of conversation fired themselves through her mind.  
  
"Nici mort, nici al fiintei… All shall be revealed... In three days' time, you will meet... No harm shall come to you... Nici mort, nici al fiintei... Blood Red and Snow White... They cannot keep you apart... With another, but he cannot stay away from you... Your first touch... Nici mort, nici al fiintei."  
  
"So let's go to Giles and leave Willow alone so she can meet with this mystery soul mate that she already knows," the Slayer finished, pulling the young witch back to reality.  
  
"I think I already have." She smiled at Spike and together, they walked away from the theatre, leaving a confused Slayer behind. 


End file.
